Staying Forever Young
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Draco's found a personal time turner in Potter's youngest son... Story is slash and cross gen so Please Do Not Flame! Also Albus is of age in this story!


**Staying Forever Young…**

Draco knew he shouldn't be here… but somehow the guilt and remorse of his actions barely seemed to register from within...

He knew he shouldn't be in this dirty alleyway, standing in the doorway of some boarded up shop with a young boy kneeling before him with his lips tightly surrounding his cock. No… Draco was a married man and he really shouldn't be here at all but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Maybe it had something to do with the identity of the boy now sucking his cock. It wasn't surprising to find a young boy for rent here in the dark seedy alleyways of what once was Knockturn Alley. No, it wasn't unusual at all but usually those boys were the penniless children of former Death Eaters, _not_ the sons of rich and famous wizarding heroes.

Draco looked down into a familiar pair of emerald colored eyes and fisted his hands brazenly within a head full of messy dark locks. _Sweet Merlin!_ The boy looked so damn much like his father that it almost fed every schoolboy fantasy Draco had ever secretly held for Potter. Draco had to admit though that the uncanny similarities weren't what kept him coming back.

No…instead, it was the subtle differences that left him craving Albus Potter's nefarious company. The streaks of vivid green within his tousled mane, an absence of glasses surrounding heavily made up eyes, and even the sexy golden snitch tattoo adorning his left thigh; all marked Albus as different from his famous father. Many of those differences from Harry always left Draco astounded. Those multitudes of very pleasant and enjoyable reminders that this _wasn't_ Saint Potter kneeling before him after all…

Draco wasn't even sure how he'd first hooked up with Potter's youngest boy. He only knew that Albus made him feel incredible. In fact, he felt more virile and alive than ever when he fucked the boy. With Albus, Draco felt the years slither away and he too was a boy once again. It was like taking a spin with a time turner, making Draco feel as if he'd just graduated Hogwarts once again.

Draco felt the tension building up within his balls, announcing his imminent release into the boy's warm wet mouth. Draco held back as much as age would allow, not wanting the pleasurable feelings to end just yet. Albus cupped his balls within his hand, kneading them with perfect expertise. Soon, the boy had Draco cumming hard into his beautiful mouth. A string of joyful expletives were released from Draco's mouth as the last drops of cum were sucked from within him. He let out a contented sigh of pleasure from the orgasm as well.

Roughly, he pulled Albus up by his silky hair, dragging soft lips up hard against his own. His tongue dove into the boy's mouth, he tasted his essence upon the boy's tongue, and it was intoxicating to him. He knew they weren't finished, not by a long shot… Draco needed more of this magical youth elixir. Albus Potter was Draco's personal time turner and the older man yearned to swim within this incredible fountain of youth once again…

Draco whispered a wandless spell that made him instantly hard again and frotted himself up against the boy's nearly naked torso. Albus smiled again against his lips and murmured within his ear.

"Feeling frisky, are we Malfoy?"

"What's it to you Potter, just so long as I pay you well…"

Draco grabbed the boy by the loop of his skintight leather trousers, pulling him closer. He could feel a matching erection bulging within the boy's pants and it sent a thrill of contentment coursing throughout his body. He pushed Albus back up against the brick storefront, rutting himself up against the boy's hip.

With expert fingers, Albus quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, allowing his mouth to roam over his pale naked skin. The boy's breaths were hot and ragged against the coolness of Draco's flesh. Albus began biting and sucking a trail up toward Draco's slightly protruding Adam's apple, making the older man moan uncontrollably.

Draco felt a warm fist envelop his cock and he thrust himself quite willingly within its tight heat. A tingling sensation overtook Draco's aging body, making him feel the excitement of his lost youth. He sighed with outward satisfaction and felt the youngster smirk with smug satisfaction. Even Malfoy had to admit Potter's son was an expert at what he did for a living.

Draco pressed himself closer into the boy, covering Albus' lips with his own greedy mouth. Draco's tongue reached out in a serpentine dance toward the boy's and Albus rewarded him by deepening the kiss, grasping roughly at the blonde hair falling down around the nape of Draco's neck. Heady with desire, Draco wanted nothing more than to fuck the boy right here in the middle of this sunlit alleyway and fuck him he would…

With deft and precise movements, he soon had Albus completely naked and turned forward facing into the grey stone wall. Draco loved taking him roughly from behind; it made him feel all the more powerful for the taking. He pressed two fingers up to the boy's lips and felt him suckle them with greedy obedience. When his fingers became slicked thoroughly with Potter's saliva, he pressed them firmly into the boy's arse. Albus gasped heavily as Draco stretched his puckered hole by inserting another finger. Draco pushed his long digits repeatedly in and out of the boy, purposely hitting his prostate. He could feel his balls tighten with the anticipation of having his erection buried within Potter's youngest son once again.

When Draco finished working Albus over and finally buried himself cock deep within the boy's heat, it was _without_ his former guilt and regret…

Yes, Draco _was_ a married man with a son the _very same age_ as Albus Potter and yes, he _was_ fucking Harry Potter's youngest son but it mattered not at this moment. As the pleasure of Albus' body milking his cock took him over, the _only_ sensation Draco could revel in was the one making him feel forever young…


End file.
